User talk:Kazi22
Tell me. How is blocking me benefiting you? It isn't? I didn't think so. We tried to help you but you acted like a 4 year old so we are glad you left. You tried to make rules on this site yet you couldn't even follow them on another. And blocking me just shows your immaturity because you are not hurting me none. Anyway, good riddance. You've caused us enough trouble already, I'm glad you're gone. Personally I don't think you know what you are doing. And you try too have reasons on not to use Bioniclepedia like people would actually read them. Disney Channel Wiki also has a few flaws also as far as I can see. Maybe people shouldn't be here either. You also claimed that I was being a jerk to you so how about you define jerk. I am telling you Pirakafreak24 You have no idea on what you are doing!!! Lil Kazi----- My Dougie 11 July 2008 Unblocked Kazi, you have been unblocked, as the IP address blocked someone else as well. Call me immature or something else one more time and you will be blocked for three days.Pirakafreak24 17:28, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Welcome. Hello, and welcome to Disney Channel wiki. We hope you enjoy your stay. At the moment, Disney Channel wiki is under construction for more articles, so feel free to create an article. If you are new here, to create an article, search for the article, and if we don't have it, click the create this page button. Also, be sure and read The Rules. They are very important, and will help you in creating the article. If you need to practice writing, check out our sandbox page. This will help you in adding pictures and using different texts. Don't forget to stop by the main page to check out everything new at Disney Channel wiki. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to let me know on my Talkpage. Again, welcome. Pirakafreak24 17:34, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Umm... Uhh... I am still blocked for something I didn't do. I still can't edit. I can still only edit my page. Lil Kazi----- My Dougie 11 July 2008 I still can't edit other talk pages. Lil Kazi----- My Dougie 11 July 2008 :Now you can.--Matoro183 (Talk) 18:09, 11 July 2008 (UTC) It's okay that you copied my paragraph, but I changed I and me to Shadowmaster, him, and he. Shadowmaster 18:20, 11 July 2008 (UTC) I will not waste my time arguing with you. Define jerk. Lil Kazi----- My Dougie 11 July 2008 Rules I saw that you posted on Shadowmasters talkpage, that if you have ever been blocked on this wiki, you cannot be an administraitor, that that doesn't make sence to you. It means, that if you ever get blocked here at Disney Channel wiki, you cannot be an administraitor to Disney Channel wiki. Hope that clears it up. Pirakafreak24 20:15, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :What if it is by accident? MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 23:06, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Confusion I am sorry for the confusion about you being blocked, but you DID call me immature, but I should've given you a fair warning. I apologize. Pirakafreak24 22:14, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Infraction Infraction - breach; violation; infringement: an infraction of the rules. Also, please don't be so rude to Jajab. Just kindly tell him to not change your user page. He din't know. I already explained the situation to him. Pirakafreak24 21:04, 23 July 2008 (UTC) wikipedia I did not write this article. I understand that it might be plagerism. If it makes you and the staff feel better, I will delete all articles that sound like plagerism to you. Pirakafreak24 21:07, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I can forget I can forget jeez.. And I'm a girl if you never knew.. .. And how much accounts do you have -_- ? .. I meant how may users do you have in wikia? I only got 1. Ferb Fletcher Kazi, I have changed the article Ferb Fletcher. I indeed did get most of the info from wikipedia, so it may have sounded a little pagerized. However, Phineas and Ferb and Phineas Flynn, I did not write. I am not sure who did. If it makes you and the staff feel better, I will either delete the articles and make new ones so it Doesn't sound plagerized, or have the person who wrote the articles change it. Pirakafreak24 21:17, 23 July 2008 (UTC) uhh.. Don't need to be so rude eh? BTW Yes I do know what a sig is, and I frgt once in a while.. Jajab 21:26, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Signature Kazi, how do you do that signature. It always seems to be something different every once in a while. Could you please tell me how you do that on my talkpage? Pirakafreak24 21:24, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Plagerism reports Anyway, about you reporting pagerism. Who did you report it to? I will have you know that I did not intentionally pagerise if I did. Like I have said before, if it makes you and whoever you reported it to feel happy, I will have that user change his articles, delete the article and make new, non pagerized ones, or maybe even block the user. I will find out who wrote them so you can report that to the people. Pirakafreak24 21:31, 23 July 2008 (UTC) It looks like One of my administraitors wrote them. That mcormic fellow.Pirakafreak24 21:33, 23 July 2008 (UTC) What administraitors did you report them to? The admins here at Disney Channel wiki? or someone else. BTW, if you ever spot plagerism anywhere, inform me. I'm the founder / administraitor here. I'm not the only admin, but I am the first.Pirakafreak24 21:33, 23 July 2008 (UTC) - Pira forgot.. And Maybe i could help? Jajab 01:26, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia response When wikipedia does respond, please let me know what they said. I wish to be informed on the matter. Also, I will be going offline for a while. I have a book I have to finish. Again. Please let me know when the respond. Pirakafreak24 21:46, 23 July 2008 (UTC) If I did before.. Then I am sorry I got tired, so I couldn't edit as much. But all articles I have posted I will check if I have plagiarized it. ---- No it is not. Only the Ashley TIsdale and what about her. But I have edited things to make the words easier. Plagiarizing: When a sentence/paragraph is copied from another source WORD for word. And claims they wrote it. Ex: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canada - Canada (IPA: /ˈkænədə/) is a country occupying most of northern North America, extending from the Atlantic Ocean in the east to the Pacific Ocean in the west and northward into the Arctic Ocean. It is the world's second largest country by total area,2 and shares land borders with the United States to the south and northwest. The land occupied by Canada was inhabited for millennia by various aboriginal people. Beginning in the late 15th century, iamfromcanada.ca - Fake site.. - Canada (IPA: /ˈkænədə/) is a country occupying most of northern North America, extending from the Atlantic Ocean in the east to the Pacific Ocean in the west and northward into the Arctic Ocean. It is the world's second largest country by total area,2 and shares land borders with the United States to the south and northwest. The land occupied by Canada was inhabited for millennia by various aboriginal people. Beginning in the late 15th century, That was written by me - Someone who didnt .. Jajab 01:24, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Kay Kay lol.. I am watching too! I'm an admin?.. Lol BTW, I have edited one As I have to eat xP Jajab 01:48, 24 July 2008 (UTC) I didnt say you were plagiarizing? Jajab 01:58, 24 July 2008 (UTC) i have found a plagiarizing site by an admin. http://disneychannel.wikia.com/wiki/Minutemen, I will see more. Mk? Find More.. I already seen the Zack Martin one. I gave you rep Don't worry xP I won't use it alot! Jajab 02:38, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Copying from wikipedia is OK according to Matoro183, Copying from wikipedia is ok. Just thought you'd want to know that. Pirakafreak24: Founder/Administraitor at Disney Channel wiki and Michael Crichton wiki, And an dministrator to American Dragon Jake Long wiki and the adopter of that wiki, also, administraitor to Peter Jackson Wiki. Dare to be Kool 19:58, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Copying from wikipedia is OK Actually, Kazi, I just talked to the wikia staff and they said, and I quote, "Pirakafreak24, Yes. As Wikia wikis are licensed under the GFDL (usually) you are allowed to make use of Wikipedia content so long as you follow the terms of the GFDL license (attribution, mostly). Please see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Reusing_Wikipedia_content#Modified_Versions for a comprehensive guide on what you must do to reuse wikipedia content on your wiki. Regards, JSharp" I also looked under That link on the email, and it said that you are allowed to copy. I hope this clears anything up. Oh, I also spoke to Matoro183 or whatever the number on his user name is, and he said you can, and I looked on a message in my past talkgage, and Wendy (merrystar) said that we are allowed to copy from other wikias and Wikipedia. Pirakafreak24: Founder/Administraitor at Disney Channel wiki and Michael Crichton wiki, And an administrator to American Dragon Jake Long wiki and the adopter of that wiki. Dare to be Kool 23:30, 6 August 2008 (UTC)